BROKEN BETWEEN ONE GIRL
by CaBestIfyiy
Summary: Danny didn't expect offspring at this moment. Especially not shared with vlad. Read to see who this mysterious kid is. BTW:VLAD IS BACK IN HIS MANSION AND WAS NEVER BANISHED FROM EARTH, BUT STILL HATED BY FENTONS AND AMITY PARK ALONG WITH WELL...THE WORLD. How will this effect Sam,Tucker, jazz,Maddie, Jack, and all amity park
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day in old amity park. Danny felt very relieved that his secret was no longer a secret anymore. You may think that his secret being out things would be easier but old foes find their way back

_18 years in the future_

"Mommy? Mommy where are you?" Said a mysterious little girl. She had on light denim skinny jeans and sneakers that stop at her knees. She had black and white checkerboard button down shirt. She had a heart shaped locket same color as a sapphire. She had light green clip that held back her dark blue hair that hung on her shoulders in a wavy and miffed way. A faint barking came from the back of a steel case. She opened it and yelped with a smile. "Cujo! Your ok!" She hugged the little pup and ran outside. She put him down and hooked a bright blue leash around his neck. As she tugged a little for him to follow his axon circle fell off. The streets where destroyed. Everything was grey and dusty. She heard a menacing laugh that she is familiar with. She bounced to her feet and ran. She heard it again. "Cujo grow!" She instructed sending him into a bigger and more scary dog. He laid his head down allowing her to jump on it and slide to his back. She hooked the other end of her leash to his other side of the collar. She put it in her hands as if she on a saddle. The laugh broke again making flip the leash sending Cujo running. "Fenton works!" She yelled as Cujo headed to her command. When they were there she ran up to the lab and grabbed a small wrist laser. She was about to leave when a hand touched her shoulder. A woman with hot pink hair in a short style. She had a white and pink checker board sweater with just one shade of pink sleeves. Her leggings wear green and she had black wedges that stopped at the top of her knees. "Mom!" The girl cried hugging her mother with a tight squeeze. Cujo barked and waved his tail but stop when the laugh happened again. "Come on, I know where to go"

She grabbed the child and took the Spector speeder. They were at clockwork tower. "Clockwork! Clockwork!" The mom said. Cujo jumped from the girl's arm. "Cujo!" She yelled chasing him. "Allie! Come back!" The mom yelled following. Allie ran after Cujo and he stopped at a big blanket. Allie pulled it back and it showed a image of amity park. "Mom! Mom look!" The mom covered her mouth "Shhhh, what is it!" Allie pointed and her mom grinned. They both jumped in. Clockwork came from shadows and smiled.

_18 years AGO_

"Cheer up danny, turning 15 is amazing!" Sam said pushing his shoulder slightly. "Not as a fenton. They take birthdays to serious. I just wanna chill with my friends. Not a huge party with games and traditions." He sighed hands in his pockets. The last day of school was over and boy was he happy. He slid out of summer school with a B in math and a C- in English. Not the best grades but enough to satisfy him. "Hey check it out! Someone moving in Ms. Kingston old house." Their heads turned to see a woman and moving truck worker tugging in furniture. Plus two moving trucks. A little girl with lavender eyes was drawing in a sketchbook when a little dog came running from around corner and tackled her. She jumped up and was playing wrestling him. She slipped on mud and fell in street as a meat truck was speeding by. "Allie!" Her mother said. Danny turned ghost and turned them both intangible when they were done they were covered in meet and sausage. She blinked twice them smiled with her head tilted. Danny gave slight smile until the mom squeezed her tight. "Thank you so much! Like so-" she stopped when she saw danny. Her face went blank. "Nope problem, it's my job to save people." Danny said smiling. "Right well um thank you and I appreciate it. Well Allison let's go" and with that she stormed them back to the their new house.

THAT NIGHT

Ding Dong. "I'll get it!" Danny yelled. He saw Allie and the woman when u opened the door. "Uhhh" he stuttered. Maddie came behind. "Thanks for coming over Marceline." She greeted. "Well thank you for inviting us, May we come?" Marceline asked. "I don't wanna be here! I wanna be at pizza palace!" Allie yells and stomped once. "Too bad we're here now" The woman said squeezing Allie hand hard. "You'll love dinner here. We have some special groups of food from different ecosystems, and food groups." Jazz said smiling. Allie head was tilted and she blinked twice. "You got ham?" She said. Jack pushed jazz out of way. "Of course, the finest ever!" He bolted. "Yes! I call biggest plate!" She yelled. She sat in the chair with second biggest, of course Jack has biggest. He wrote his name on it. Maddie cut Jack a big chunk and every one else small slits but Allie was smaller. "Hey keep it coming!" She demanded. Maddie giggles while marceline smiled sheepishly. Maddie kept adding until Allie said stop when her plate had 3 thick slices on them. She at that in 3 minutes and her appetizers in 2. She was stuffed. "Can we go now!" She complained. "All right, thanks for everything Maddie." Marceline said carrying Allie out."why did you invite them anyway." Danny said. "well u saved their daughter and their new here. Danny dont be so drab" maddie said pinching his cheek and walking off to her room. He sighed and since its summer, he stayed up all night watching NASA documentaries and ghost stories. He fell asleep around 1:00.

NEXT WEEK

"Maddie!" Marceline yelled when maddie opened the door. " yes marcy?" she asked. " im running late and my nanny just cancelled can you watch allie.?" marcy asked speaking quickly. " oh, no can do. me and jack are going to a ghost convention." maddie sad with down eyes. " maybe jazz? marcy asked. "she unpacking at her college dorm" marcy thought for a second. " Danny?!" she said hopeful. "um of cousre. danny!" she yelled. " yeah mom." he said at the top of the stairs. "can you watch allie. wait no not choice you have too." she said. Danny groaned and did as told. Allie and Danny sat staring at eachothers. "uh hi" she said. he waved and waited for sam and tucker. he was relieved when doorbell rang. "Hey danny, um y do we have to help?" tucker said. "because im not watching her alone." he said back. "i wish my mom was here." allie complained. "why couldnt your dad watch you?" sam asked sitting next to her. " i dont know my dad. i only know his name is dan. dont know last name though." she said looking down. "oh sorry about that"

after 2 hours of watching sponge bob they went to the park. "danny i just noticed but allie looks like u a lil." tucker commented. sam and tucker stared for a minute then agreed. " no way." allie looked like a younger girl danny, but not like danellie does. allie looked a little younger. "Yay! The park!" Allie said running towards the play area. "Is someone gonna push me on swings or naw." She asked hands on her hips. They looked back at each other. "Eni meni minie mo I pick you." Her finger on danny. "Now let's go!" She yelled pulling him. She sat in the swing and danny slowly pushed her. "Hey! Harder be a man!" She commanded. "I could be a man! Just don't feel like it!" He countered. She kicked him making him smirk and he pushed so far up she fell out and landed on him. "Had enough?" He asked. She starting crying. He went pale. "Hey sorry I'm so sorry." He said. "Ha! Got you!" She yelled and danced in victory. He smiled playfully. "Har har u had your fun. Can we go now." He asked standing up. "Now way!" There is a baseball game!" She said jumping. "U like baseball?" He asked. "No but I like candy and concession stands." She said. "True, okay let's get Sam and Tucker." He started walking off until she grabbed his hand. "No way, they're lame" she said. "They're my friends!" He yelled. "Yeah...lame friends. Let's just sneak off" she said. Danny thought it would be funny and snook off with Allie to concession stand.

LATER THAT NIGHT

PHONE CALL:

Tucker: wait u ditched us for a 7 year old

Danny:8, and no I ditched u for skittles (laughs)

Sam: Either way is she your new girlfriend or sum

Danny: no way, don't be paranoid your mine forever but she kinda forced me.

Tucker: forced and how?

Danny: I just looked at her and felt like she was controlling me

Sam:Um how skittles did you eat? Cause you're going crazy right now

Danny: okay I get it, I'll act less weird than right now

Tucker: Um when were u not weird. U half ghost. That's plenty weird

Sam: half ghost isn't really weird anymore

Danny: at least you don't feel the sensation of that cold ghost sense

Sam: uh oh

Tucker: what

Sam:Um short version. Mom. Mall. Pink dress. Gtg. Wish me luck

Danny:(chuckles) good luck

Tucker: if u don't wear it tell me if paulina fits it!

Danny:just us now

Tucker:uh nope, just u. The new zombie movie on

Danny: hey tell me what channel

Tucker: it's paperview

Danny: oh well cya

Danny slept good until the weirdest dream struck him.

**_AND THAT'S IT. IF IT FEELS OOC(out of character) LET ME KNOW. TOODLES_**


	2. Chapter 2

I** WOULDNT SAY I LEFT A CLIFFY BUT I BET I LEFT U WONDERING. DREAM? WELL READ SUCKAS AND U WILL KNOW ;)**

"Who are you?" danny said seeing a glowing white figure infront of him. He actually for a moment didnt believe he was dreaming. The figured approached slowly. Danny prepared for an attack of some sort but calmed himself as the figured pale glowing white hand landed on his shoulder. The figure was huge but began to shrink and was at length with Danny. "Take care of her. This book will lead you. To your persuade future." and with that the figure faded away. The book was in dannys hands. Danny woke up with a quizzal look. Book no longer in hands. He grunted and slammed his head back down on his pillow and hoped his head back up rubbing the back. He put his hand under his pillow to see what hit him and there right in his hands was...the book. He hesitated before placing it on night stand and getting dressed. As he showered he thought 'what the heck just happened.' he stepped out and brushed his teeth. When he reached for his shirt underneath was the book. Now Danny was FREAKING out. _What?_ He thought. He got fully dressed and sat the book back down not wanting to deal with it now. He went to cabniet for his cereal. He pulled out cheerios and went to fridge for milk. Then it happened...right there...next to the emergency ham...the book. Danny felt like it was looking at him. He grabbed it and called Sam and Tucker.

"Wait, youre saying it followed you?" Tucker asked clearly not buying it. "Well wil it hurt to open it?" Sam asked slowly reaching for the corner of the book. When she pulled it open looked like a fairytale story. Sam beganed to read.

_long ago, a couple was in great state of happiness. They danced, kissed and enjoyed eachother company. Then one day a terrible mistake happened. They were seperated in time. In there separation she found someone she thought she loved but he betrayed her. He was split between two souls and both shall raise a child and beat the evil creator before he uses her magical abilities to over power._

THE END

"I don't understand. Two souls? Separated in time?" Tucker repeated what the story had told. "Obviously something really big happened, but what would it have to do with Danny?" Sam asked. Danny picked up the book and opened it. It burned his fingers making him wince and drop it. Suddenly it glowed a dark purple and hovered in the air. A great flash happened and the kids saw a white light and were shielding there eyes.

"Where are we?" Tucker asked. "It seems we were teleported somewhere in the furture. like ten years later" Sam said looking around. "Well, I see your in a good mood but I don't understand what you'll need with me" Said a woman with pink hair that stop in the middle of her back. Red and white plaid pants.. And a white button down shirt she had tucked in her pants. Topped with bow and pair of Mary Janes. She was talking to a man with tan skin long hair in a pony tail business slacks and business shoes. Also wearing white button down shirt tucked in. "Well, my lovely I would be grateful as to make you head of the apartment if you owe a favor of a date. "He asked smiling handsomely. She blushed before accepting then they went different directions. "Danny, that's the same woman in the book." Tucker pointed out comparing then. "You're right, maybe the book is showing us what happened." Danny said in awe. "Then we gotta follow her!" Sam said rushing behind her but far away enough to still watch her.

THAT NIGHT

"Well, Mr. Councilman..." She started. "No call me Dan. "She smiled sheepishly. "Tucker stop munching so loud, we're here to spy not eat. " Sam said with the gang sitting 4 tables away. "I'm trying, man old people can cook." Tucker said licking his fingers. "Dude, ever heard of a napkin"Danny said in disgust of his best friend rapid chewing. "Well, it's pretty late...Dan... we should head back to our homes." She said getting up. "Or we can head to yours." He said making her face turn hot red.

THE NEXT MORNING

She woke up beside Dan. "That night was amazing" she said planting her head on his chest. "Your welcome." He said smugly. "Oh no, we'll be late for work." She said hurrying up. "No worries darling, I'll tell the super intendent that you were with me." He smiled grasping her hand. "But I gotta tell you something. I know your secret." He said. "Secret?" Danny thought as he and the trio was invisible floating in corner. (Danny wasn't there in the "love scene" if that's what you're thinking) she bit her lip

"Secret?" She as if confused but obviously she wasn't. "I know you're a ... fairy." She froze. "I...I." She stuttered. "I know beautiful, but I wouldn't love you any less." He said and kissed her softly. He was walking out the door when the book was shaking and started following him. "I think that's our que." Sam said and they started following the object. "Yes, yes I fooling her easily." Dan said pacing around his living room. "Soon I will be able to control the world." Then he transformed into the one..the only...DAN PLASMIUS. The teens opened theirs mouths and wide eyed in what they just saw. Dan laughed his menacing laugh when her heard the door bell. He turned back and answered "Oh, officer barten. What are you doing here?" Asked Dan. "Your'e under arrest for attraction to an 18 year old." Dan was put in cuffs. He turned his hand intagible and ran away.

AT THE FOREST

"Yay, i found you!" Yelled the 18 year old. "Im so sorry, my parents found out and..." Dan quickly hushed her and placed his lips on hers. " Ill love you always...Marceline." The trio quickly gasped. Then the comparision between the girl and Marceline Danny met was very familiar. They ran off into france to stay awway from the police lurking. Then something happend. "Dan..." Marcy started, "im pregnant" She finished. Dan smiled deviously at himself then consoled her. "Its alright we'll get through this." The book spun aroundd again and the teens found themself 9 months later. "You gave birth to a beatuy." Dan said and smiled evilly. "Too bad your'e gonna lose her." Dan quickly shot her with an ectoblast. "What?No!" she made a gold glow of power in her hands and shot it at Dan. He stumbled back and dropped the baby, and marcy dived forward grabbing her. Marcy said some sort of spell and was disaperred out of there. The teens saw the book glow and found themselves back in the lab. "Woah" Danny said. "Wait, there is a new paragraph or messge in the book" Sam pinted out.

_She spent 8 years protecting her child, until she was found in amity park, hiding from Dan Plasmius._

DING DONG

Danny answered the door and found Marcy and Allie. "Hey Danny, Madeline Called us over, Can we come in?" She asked as she set allie down. Danny nodded.

UPSTAIRS

"Guys if what we know correct then this means. Marcey and Allie are from the furture." Danny saidd, letting it soak in. "Wait, Danny if she '_had'_ it with Dan. Well basically shes...Your Daughter." Sam said. "Thats probably why that shadow from your dream said _take care of her_." Tucker added. "But how can i have kids! I never did anything for that to happen!" Danny protested. "It wasnt you. It was Dan. Which also means. OOH that why it said split between two souls. You and Vlad are dads!" Tucker yelled holding in laughter. Sam tried to keep from snickering. "Ugh, why. why me of all people." Danny complained. "Hello! Buttheads can i come in!" Yelled Allie from otherside of door. "Sure" Danny said. She walked in and stood for five seconds. "You guys are boring,u just sit here'" she commented smirking. "No way, we cooler than u" Tucker said. "Fine I challenge you all to a bottle rocket race" she said."a what?" Danny asked. "Hmm newbies" Allie said grinning. "This can't be good" Sam said.


End file.
